regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 175
Halvar Recap ]] Day 88 (continued) Halvar wanders into the woods, having just dealt a terrible vengeance upon Wodheim behind him. Ahead of him is hopefully the people who stole the weapons from him. Halver has word that the theif was seen at the Borderline inn at the edge of the elf wood. Day 89 At sunrise Halvar goes to sleep beside the road, but is woken up over and over by carts. One cart spots Halvar and mentions seeing a goblin, making Halvar look for goblins for a little, before going back to rest. However during his rest he is ambushed by 2 boar-skin wearing hunters. Halvar defends himself and knocks out one of the hunters. Halvar then has the bones in his foot broken from a blow from the other hunter. Halvar influcts more damage on the hunter, but the hunter knocks over Halvar and escapes on their 2 working feet. The Hunter gets away and Halvar is woried that the Hunter will warn the people at the Borderline inn about Halvar's coming. Halvar interrogates the Hunter knocked out on the ground. The hunter comfirms that a guardsman from Wodheim was in the Borderline braging about the axes a week ago. The hunter says if Halvar spares him he will owe Halvar a life debt, and will help to get the axe back. Halvar agrees The two rest the rest of the day. Day 90 Halvar lets the hunter leave to find out what happened to the axe, then come back with the information. The Hunter limps to the Borderline tavern. An hour later the hunter returns. The hunter says the guardsmen went deeper into the elfwood to find a pleasure den, the Blue Lotus. Halvar sends the NPC off to investigate. Halvar says behind and rests off his many wounds not far from he Borderline inn. Later in the day Halvar is surrounded and ambushed by many elves. Bows are readied shot and 4 rush into melee range. The people demand Halvar's surrender. Halvar goes into a frenzy and picks up his weapon. He is attacked by the readied attacks. Again the elves call for Halvar's surrender. Halvar, at 11 HP, attacks the elves, taking out the 4 elves around him. An elven duellist takes the spot of his fallen comrades and fights with Halvar as the archers continue to fire. Halvar takes down the elven duellist then limps over to the nearest archer. The archers withdrawal from Halvar after Halvar kills one. Halvar takes cover. The 3 elven archers group and fire at Halvar. Halvar leaves his cover and attack the elves, killing another archer. Halvar gets a battle scar from an elven arrow, as he is dropped down to 5 hp. Halvar kills the last 2 elven archers. With all of Halvar's enemies slain, Halvar eats one of the elven archers, and heats her heart. He get cursed and uses 1 max HP, but gets some health back. Halvar then loots the bodies. Halvar finds the elves have 30 diamond shaped platinum coins of elven mintage, one of the Duelist's longswords as a snake for a hilt. Halvar tries to use the Snake-Hilted Longsword, but isn't proficient with it. The Hunter returns with a half-elven companion, but the companion flees at the sight of all the dead elves. The hunter explains that the man was a guide to lead them to the Blue Lotus. Halvar gives the Hunter some of the money, and has him chase after the half-elven guide. Halvar slowly limbs afterwards. Halvar catches up to the others, and intimidates the guide into accepting the job. The half-elven guide leads the way into the elfwood. They skies grows dark as the skies change color. An hour later into the elfwood they past a elven signpost, a large chunk of wood. Dangling from a post is a blue flower. A few hundres yards further is another similar sign. In front of the sign is a corpse with Halvar's axe in their back. Halvar takes the axe, happy to have it back as the others are more horrified by the situation. The dead many is one of the guards from Wodheim who had robbed Halvar. Beyond the sign is a clearing where there is a one-room cabin with blueish smoke coming from the chimney. The guide decides this is a good time to leave, and Halvar has him paid his fee. The Hunter inspects Halvar's axe and says he feels Halvar's Mother's Spirit in the axe, then leaves, oath fulfilled. Halvar, 4 HP & 4 Temp HP, goes to find a spot to rest so he can go back to hunting Goblins at long last, avoiding the Blue Lotus, since he is at low health. Halvar finds a cave to rest inside, but within is a badger who attacks with scratches and bites at Halvar. Halvar flees when he realises there are more than one badger inside. One of the badger chases after Halvar. Halvar goes to fight with the badger, but finds the Elven Duelist's Snake-Hilted Longsword appears in his hand magically, and feels some sort of magical vemon go down his arm. Halvar tries to use the sword, but keeps missing. The Badger bites Halvar. He is down to 2 Temp HP. Halvar goes into a frenzy. Halvar eventually kills the badger, then eats it. Halvar goes to attack the other badger still in the cave. He kills and eats it. Day 103 Halvar rests 13 days until he heals up to his full 43 HP, but his foot is still broken, so his max HP is 32 at the moment. With his Mother's Axe back, Halvar abandons the woodaxe he took from Wodheim. Halvar then investigates the snake-hilt longsword, but fails to find out anything. Halvar decides to seek out the Goblin Cave under the waterfall to fulfil is oath of slaying the goblins. Halvar is unable to locate the Goblin Cave the first day of searching, and ends up lost in the Elf Wood. Day 104 Halvar eventually ends up back at the crossroads south of Wodheim. Halvar decides to try to get his broken foot treated in Bobstown, so heads down the road in that direction. Down the road he crosses path with a wagon escorted by 4 boar-skinned warriors. Halvar asks if they have a doctor, and they demand that Halvar get out of the way. Halvar walks around the stopped cart and keeps walking to Bobstown. On the way into Bobstown there are abandoned farmhouses. The gates to Bobstown are closed. Halvar asks for entry at the gate, and he is denied and alarm bells ring. Halvar hops away. Halvar goes back to searching for the goblin cave. Day 106 Halvar finds the Goblin Cave under the Waterfall and heads inside. Halvar collapses the exit to the cave to prevent any goblins escaping this time, taking 15 damage in the process. Halvar spots some goblins running away. Halvar slowly enters the cave, hunting down the goblins. Eventually Halvar see a goblin in a bush holding a rope for a net-trap. Halvar works himself into a frenzy and attacks, somehow ended up with the snake-hilt longsowrd in his hand. Halvar hills the goblin in the bush as 5 goblins charges from the side to attack Halvar. Halver kill 3 of the goblins, with the last 2 goblins escaping. Halvar limps after the fleeing goblins and see them crawl into a small tunnel. Halvar forces himself though the passage and ends up the place he was before, but the lighting is different. Halvar thinks this is how he travelled though the 2 different versions of the cave last time. Halvar sees the 2 goblins in front of him and attacks. The goblins keep fleeing. Halvar encounters a tall goblin covered with spikes. Halvar assumes this is the Goblin King, then attacks him. The "goblin king" has scaly crystalline skin and fights back as the other goblins flee. The goblin king has a prehensile tail that he fights with as well. Halvar and the Goblin exhange blows back and forth. The Goblin King tries to use a fear spell on Halvar, but Halvar's frenzy makes him immune from it. Halvar kills off the goblin king. Halvar rips out the Goblin King chest but there is no heart inside, and the remains reduce somehow into ashes. Halvar then chases after the other goblins. The goblins flee away easily from the broken footed Halvar. Halvar crawls though the hole back into the "real world" then fill in the passage. Halvar then rests, feeling his oath is fulfilled. Experience 17,025 exp (36,800 exp total) *Halvar levels to level 6 **HP 43 to HP 49 (lost max HP before level up due to curse) **Halvar gets Longsword Weapon Proficiency Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Halvar Episodes